


Standing Appointment

by storytime



Series: Thea and Felicity [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diggle and Oliver spar, Felicity leaves post it notes on her babies, Jealous Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle spars with Oliver and discovers that Felicity and Thea's new friendship has Oliver in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Appointment

Diggle tries to shake off a particularly hard blow that Oliver delivers and backs off away from his friend.Oliver’s been tense all week, the same amount of time that Felicity has been chatty and excited. He hasn’t heard of Felicity being asked out on a date in the last few days so he doesn’t know why Oliver is in such a bad mood.

 

“What is with you tonight, Oliver?” He asks.

“Nothing.” Oliver growls.

“I’m not sparring with you until you tell me. I’m not a fan of being bruised more than I have to be and you’re not in control while you’re in this weird mood of yours. So what is going on with Felicity that has you so snappy?”

“How do you know it has something to do with Felicity?”

“Because when you get like this it’s usually because of something to do with her. Don’t tell me she’s on a date, because if she is and hasn’t told me I’ll be talking to her about that.”

“She’s not on a date Digg.”

“Then what’s going on?”

Oliver expels air with a huff. “Thea has decided to adopt Felicity and now they are best friends.”

“That’s what has you so worked up?” Digg raises his eyebrows at his friend.

“I don’t think you understand how bad this is.”

“How can it be bad? Weird, maybe but it’s your sister.”

“They eat ice cream and watch Game of Thrones in my lounge room. They giggle and stop talking when I enter the room. Thea rings me up to lecture me when Felicity is late for their lunch dates. _They have a standing appointment every Saturday_.”

 

Diggle grins at Oliver who just springs forward to attack him. They start sparing again and he can’t help but internally laugh at how Oliver can take down criminals and threats like it’s nothing, leap of buildings without a second thought and do the salmon ladder every night but is terrified of the thought of Thea and Felicity being friends. He has to admit though, he’s glad he isn’t Oliver. Felicity is fairly defiant as it is when it comes to Oliver and his questionable decisions without her spending time with Thea Queen.

Oliver manages to get another blow in and Diggle shakes off the distraction that is the newly discovered information of Felicity and Thea’s friendship. They continue to spar and after Diggle manages to pin Oliver to the matts, Oliver goes to work out on the salmon ladder. Diggle walks over to Felicity’s computers and smiles at the post it note stuck to the middle monitor that reads _Oliver Queen do not touch my babies._ He peels it off and finds another one: _If Roy’s arrows go anywhere near my computers I WILL be using my loud voice._ He peels that one off and laughs when he sees the last one: _Digg please don’t kill my babies, I’m trusting you with my children._

If Diggle’s extra careful he doesn’t show it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
